Expected
by Thalialover08
Summary: Thalia finds out some big news! How do you think Percy will react? Percy/Thalia


Thalia stared at it.

Stared at the thin little stick, held tightly in her slightly shaking hand. It was the third one she had taken –she was careful to pick up all different brands to be completely sure- and it was also the third one to be positive. She set it back down, ignoring the small clink it made as it was placed on the side of the cold sink, although it sounded like a bomb in the silence of the small restroom.

She couldn't believe it, but she also couldn't lie to herself while such strong evidence was staring straight at her. She was unsure of how to feel or react. But that seemed like nothing compared to her diffidence about how Percy would respond.

They had decided to wait. That's all she knew, although they hadn't discussed that in quite a long time, not since a little while after the wedding. For all she knew he didn't even want to have a kid anymore. She had decided to not bother him with this stuff, to just buy the tests and relinquish any doubt she had about being pregnant. She knew he wouldn't like that when he found out, they told each other absolutely everything, and this wasn't exactly a small thing. It was impossible for them to be any closer than they already were.

But at this very moment with the shock, and fear of what she had just discovered, she's never felt more vulnerable. The thing that scared her the most was what his feelings toward the situation would be, and how he would feel about _her_ once she revealed this shocking news.

She grasps the cold metal doorknob, taking a deep breath before attempting to turn it. She walked steadily down the hall, following the unmistakable sound of music flooding the large house. She turned the corner to enter the kitchen, and couldn't help but smile widely and chuckle at the scene in front of her, although her hands continue to fidget nervously as she rests them on the thick granite counter in front of her. Percy has the music of the small radio they keep in the kitchen blaring, turning back and forth as he moves from the counter, to the stove, to the table, preparing the extravagant homemade meal he'd promised her –before she had gone into the bathroom and discovered this- while dancing around and using a whisk as a microphone as he belts out the lyrics to the song. He continues singing, his back turned toward her, oblivious to his wife behind him and the wide grin on her face. He truly would make an absolutely amazing father –the best one in the world- it was just the matter of him wanting to be one.

At this thought her smile falters. The chorus of the loud song comes on again and he jumps around dramatically, he's surprised to see Thalia standing there but he doesn't stop his singing. Instead he half dances half struts around the counter to her, grabbing her hand and twirling her around earning himself a large laugh. He tosses the whisk onto one of the vacant chairs, pulled out from the cloth covered, half prepared table, and grabs both her hands in his own, pulling her against him, dancing crazily, goofily, and maniacally, around the kitchen.

"Whew" Thalia breathes, entirely out of breath as the song ends, along with their dancing. Her arms are rest lightly over his shoulders, her hands wrapped around his neck. His strong, muscular, but soft arms are wrapped around her waist, hugging her tightly against him. He grins brightly down at her, reaching up to lightly brush a strand hair from her forehead, now slightly glistening with sweat.

"Oh come on now, I think we could go a few more rounds!" he encourages teasingly, swaying in place, whilst still embracing the lovely girl in his arm. She chuckles and looks up at him, still breathing heavily, finding him admiring her with such love that the only thing that could ever even compare to it, is the love she holds for him. He sees a look deep in her eyes that would be invisible to anyone else, that he knows she only gets when she's really worried. He loosens his grip on her slightly and leans closer to examine her face, placing his warm, calming hands on her shoulders, and slowly sliding them up across her neck, until his hot palms are pressed against her flushed cheeks, both of his thumbs caressing the space just below the place where her eyes are becoming increasingly red-rimmed. He continues closer until their noses are only inches apart, and adopts a very serious tone.

"Thalia" He snakes an arm around her waist and leads her to sit on one of the cushioned kitchen chairs. But she resists and stumbles to stand on the other side of the room, rubbing at her face –frustrated. And now he's _really_ worried, but he stays where he is, knowing this is what she wants at the moment, and the last thing he wants to do is upset her even more.

"I- I have something I need to tell you" she chokes, throwing him a pained look. But his is a thousand times more pained than hers, knowing that whatever this thing is, it is hurting her. "I'm- I'm p- pregnant." She stutters desperately. He does nothing for a moment, his face blank, features vacant, not really comprehending until his eyes grow, to the size of fists. The look on her face hurts him. It's fearful and unsure, than he realizes it's directed toward him, and it only grows as he remains silent.

"What?" He asks blankly and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"I'm-" she's cut off by one of her own sobs, "I'm so sorry! I-" she stops abruptly, due solely to the expression of the man facing her from the other side of the room. The cheek splitting grin is one she's never seen so big before, or glowing the way it is right now.

"I- We're- You-" he stumbles over his words, taking a step closer to her with each one. Placing his hands on her shoulders once again, he bends down so his face is level with her, and when she spots the gleam in his eyes and the look on his face of raw joyfulness, she can't keep the watery smile from shining on her own features.

"We're…" he tries again, finding it impossible to hide his blissful smile, and he's not sure he ever will, or if he'll ever want to.

"Yea, we are" she confirms, nodding slowly. He traces his fingers down her arms to wrap around her hands, pulling them up to press them against his warm lips, he kisses them. Before embracing his wife again, and kissing her passionately, their lips molding together. It's so intoxicating it almost physically hurts to pull away, but she does so reluctantly, breathless.

"Hey," she brushes a soft strand of hair away from his eyes. "What if we accidently make another one?" she warns playfully, smiling wildly.

"Hey, I'm fine with that!" He pulls her completely to him, leaving no air between their bodies, and goes in for another kiss, that she finds herself unable to resist. He lifts her up, her long legs wrapping around his waist, as he presses her back against the cold kitchen wall.

"Hey, hey, hey. _One_ at a time." She mutters against his soft perfect lips.


End file.
